The invention relates to a system for correcting a time base in a fixed head type magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
One type of fixed head type VTR for recording and reproducing each information with the use of a plurality of heads operates by dividing video signal information into a plurality of channels using a system for treating images such as a Hadamard transformation, time division or the like.
In such a VTR, the time base of a signal reproduced by heads of each channel may be varied by extension of the magnetic tape, tape running irregular, a change of the head position with time or the like, so that a good reproduced image cannot be obtained.
In a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such system, therefore, time base variation at the time of reproduction, are corrected by multi recording horizontal synchronizing signals in each channel at the time of recording. However, positive correction of the time base variation cannot be reliably accomplished so that a good reproduced image cannot be obtained.